The Noakes Family Chronicles
by MrAndMrsNoakes
Summary: The Noakes family in multiple installments :) Fluff, angst, and romance along the way :) Disclaimer: I don't own Call The Midwife or these characters. Thanks for reading. Please Review ;) In this case, baby Freddie is the OC, because there isnt his name on the list.


_Camilla sighed softly as she settled against Peter's chest on the settee one evening and a record was playing as they watched Freddie on the floor, playing with his toy train as his soft sounds of excitement made her fall all the more in love with him. He had been a part of their lives for the past two years and had managed to leave them smitten with him by the simple things he did. She and Peter were still very much in love and had only recently celebrated their three year anniversary up in Ramsgate, both of them finding it extremely endearing as Freddie experienced the beach for the first time. As she watched her son slowly crawling along the carpet in front of the settee, she felt Peter's fingertips slowly grazing up and down her arm as he left a soft kiss to the top of her head. A contented smile formed upon her face as she nuzzled into him and let her hand find his leg, stroking her thumb slowly across it through his trousers. 'I love you,' He whispered softly which made her look at him, her hand now on his chest._

 _'I love you too,' She smiled as she nuzzled the tip of her nose against his and he stroked her hair slowly before drawing her closer to him in order to kiss her gently, his soft and warm lips caressing over hers as her hand had moved up to the side of his neck and her thumb stroked against his skin. He soon began to kiss her neck lightly and her forehead fell to his shoulder as his hand caressed the other side of it, his gentle hums of satisfaction vibrating against her soft skin and making her shiver slightly as her eyes fell closed and she gasped softly, feeling his teeth grazing with his kisses. 'Peter,' She breathed when she finally managed to form a coherent word and she nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck. 'I have to go and bathe Young Sir before putting him to bed, sweetheart. You're going to have to stop for the time being I'm afraid,' He gave a soft groan against her neck as his hand found her side and slowly began to caress it through her dress, a smile appearing on her lips as she giggled._

 _'Can't he just stay up a little longer tonight, Camilla?' He questioned as he left single kisses against her jawline and cheeks, occasionally kissing her lips whilst he drew her closer to him. 'I'm enjoying myself tremendously at the moment, darling,' She reluctantly pushed him away and he smirked at her as he cupped her cheek and stroked his thumb across it, reveling in the way she nuzzled into his palm when her eyes fell closed. 'Go on,' He kissed her forehead lingeringly when her eyes reopened and she reciprocated his loving smile. 'I'll make us both a cup of tea and then we can continued what we started when you come back down, alright?' She nodded when whilst she tucked a strand of soft brown hair behind her ear and left a soft kiss upon his cheek, her thumb stroking gently against his shirt before she pulled away._

 _'Come along, Young Sir,' She spoke gently as she stood up and walked over to Freddie who was now sitting on the floor and held his arms in the air, affording her a toothy grin when she bent down and lifted him from the carpet. She then mounted him upon her hip and stroked his hair as he lay his head down on her shoulder, his hand laying upon her chest as he nuzzled into her neck. 'I shan't be long, I promise,' She reassured Peter when he stood up and stroked his finger against his son's cheek, finding his wife's hand and taking it gently in his, stroking his thumb over her knuckles._

 _'Don't rush yourself, Camilla,' He told her as their gazes met and she smiled at him. 'You know that he isn't going to need you to bathe him one day and then you're going to miss it. Spend as much time as you want with him, I'll still be down here when you're finished,' He then brushed his lips across the softness of her cheek and smiled lovingly as he watched her carry Freddie out of the sitting room and towards the stairs. 'I love you, you know,' He chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen and saw her ascending the staircase._

 _'I love you too,' She replied as she adjusted Freddie upon her hip and continued on up the stairs to the small bathroom. When she had closed the door behind her she settled Freddie down on the towel that had been resting upon the radiator so that he was warm, kissing the top of his head lingeringly before making her way over to the basin and turning on the warm tap. 'Now, Young Sir, I don't want another falling out tonight, do you understand?' Freddie only giggled softly as he reached down to hold his feet, rocking slowly back and forth as Camilla scoffed lovingly and shook her head with a smile. It wasn't long until he was bare and she placed him gently into the warm water, his small hands immediately splashing in it as the water went over his mother's dress. 'I say, I think Mummy's having more of a bath than Freddie is!' She gestured to herself and he smiled up at her innocently before she placed a lingering kiss upon his tiny cheek. She then began to slowly bathe him even though he tried to fight against it, and he was soon wrapped in a towel as he lay his head sleepily upon her shoulder and shivered in her arms. 'Let's get you into bed, my little prince,' She carried him into the bedroom that she shared with him and Peter, laying him gently upon the bed as she got him some pyjamas out of the drawer. When she had dried him off with the towel she buttoned up the small shirt and slipped his trousers on before carefully covering his feet with his booties and unbuttoning her dress slightly, deciding to give him a small feed before he had to sleep. He latched onto her breast immediately and rested his hand upon the soft swell of it as his eyes fell closed, her thumb stroking slowly against his leg as she watched him and rocked slowly as he sighed against her. Feeding Freddie was one of her favourite parts of motherhood, and she knew that it created a stronger bond between the two of them. He suckled gently upon her nipple whilst he had his fill and she cradled him, Camilla burying her nose into his slightly damp hair and breathing in his scent with a smile. It wasn't long until he pulled away from her and she did her dress back up before carrying him over to his cot, laying him down gently and kissing his tiny forehead. 'Try and get some sleep now, Young Sir,' She whispered softly as she pulled the blanket over him before he turned onto his side and mewled gently whilst he gripped his teddy. 'I love you,' She then turned off the light and began to make her way back downstairs to Peter. He was sat on the settee as the television played quietly and he slowly sipped his tea, pausing it when he noticed her presence._

 _'Is Freddie settled?' He asked lovingly when she practically collapsed onto the settee next to him with a groan, stroking her hair lightly as she looked up at him. 'I take it he wasn't very cooperative when you gave him his bath just now?' She smacked his chest halfheartedly when he tried to stifle his chuckle, sitting up properly as she reached for her teacup. 'He doesn't act up for me, Camilla. I think you're too soft on him, you know,' She smirked as she sipped her tea and looked at him over the rim of her teacup before clearing her throat softly._

 _'Well in that case,' She started as she began to slowly shift away from him when he attempted to put his arm around her. 'I don't think you've deserved my full attention this evening, Constable,' She giggled softly when he looked over at her and his mouth gaped slightly, feeling him take her wrist gently in his grip. He then moved closer to her and brought her to his chest, Camilla going willingly as she lay her head beneath his chin. 'Not many wives would put up with you saying something like that,' She teased as she kissed his chest gently. 'You're lucky that you've got me, Peter,' He placed his finger gently beneath her chin and brought her gaze to his before kissing the tip of her nose lightly._

 _'I certainly am,' He breathed before capturing her lips with her own as she sat up, both of her hands resting on either shoulder as they began to kiss slowly and with a hint of passion. He stroked his tongue against her lower lip to moisten it considerably, Camilla accepting his tongue as he slipped it slowly between her slightly parted lips. She moaned softly as her fingers went to his hair and threaded through it gently whilst he had his hand upon her thigh. 'Camilla,' His kisses soon made their way to her neck as his hand snaked up her body and grazed the outside of her breast, her gentle groan vibrating against his lips whilst it traveled up her throat. She lay back against the armrest and he moved so that he was hovering over her, his lips still attacking the soft skin of her neck as she lay beneath him and stroked his hair gently. He pulled away after a few moments and lay his forehead against hers as he panted, his breath warm against her face as her palms cupped the sides of his neck. 'I need you, darling,' He breathed when he brushed the tip of his nose against the bridge of hers and their gazes met. 'We haven't made love since our anniversary and I need you now, Camilla,' She smiled up at him as she pressed her lips back to his, bringing him down to her silently._

 _'Upstairs,' She breathed softly when she pulled away for a moment. 'We'll have to be quiet because of Freddie, but there'll be more room for it,' He agreed with her and moved from upon her body before extending his hand and slowly helping her up, leading her out of the sitting room and up to their bedroom._

* * *

 _It was nearing midnight when Peter finally collapsed upon Camilla's trembling body and he panted into the crook of her neck, their fingers still laced when he ceased his movements within her. They remained joined for a few moments before he finally slipped from her and lay next to her, bringing her closer to his chest. Her hair was sticking to the side of her face from sweat and her breath was laboured as she cuddled against him for warmth, his hand caressing her side slowly as he pressed his lips to the crown of her head. 'You felt amazing,' He breathed into her hair as she buried her head beneath his chin. 'I'm so in love with you, Camilla,' She smiled sleepily when she moved her head and she turned onto her front, her forearms laying against his torso whilst she rested upon his chest once more._

 _'I'm so in love with you, too,' She kissed his lips warmly as his hand rested on the back of her head. 'I'd stay awake and cuddle with you for a bit, but I'm exhausted and I'll probably be woken in a few hours by Young Sir, so would you mind terribly if I got some sleep?' He smiled at her when she lay her head back down upon his chest and tangled her leg with his as she moved closer to him, pulling the covers further over herself._

 _'I'm fine with just holding you in my arms whilst you sleep, Camilla,' He reassured her when he felt her settle next to him. 'Don't worry about anything else, just try and sleep now, darling,' He didn't have to wait long before her breathing changed and he felt the tension leave her body as she drifted off against him. 'Goodnight, love,' He then blew out the last remaining candle on his bedside table before settling down next to her and following his beautiful family into a blissful slumber._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Please Review! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, because there's more to come! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


End file.
